


Tarnishing Gunpowder

by GlitterAndDoom



Series: Silver and Gunpowder [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I</i> am <i>a monster."</i></p><p><i>"No." Sauli gently released Adam's arm, then traced his fingers over Adam's dirty cheek. "No, you are Adam, and you will always be Adam, no matter what next month brings."</i> - Adam the paranormal creature hunter gets bitten by a werewolf. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnishing Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt _bites_.
> 
> I think these two have eaten my brain.

"Maybe it won't—"

"You know what this means!" Adam pressed the cloth harder against the bite on his arm, just to hide how much his hands were shaking, and hissed at the pain. "God, I was so fucking _stupid_. Might as well put a silver bullet in my heart right fucking now."

"Oh, _Adam_." Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders, and Adam jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. "Don't fucking touch me. You know what this means. You _know it!_ " He didn't realize he was crying until he tasted the hot, salty tears on his lips. Or maybe it was blood—God, he couldn't tell. All he could smell was sharp metal, all he could see when he closed his eyes was angry, seeping red. There'd been so much blood, so much pain, so much…they weren't even supposed to be out there, _fuck_. "I'm a fucking monster now. Go. Go!" He jabbed his finger toward the street beyond the alley, and the cloth fell from his arm. "You should just leave me now, while you—" His whole face, his whole world crumpled, and he hit the dirty ground, sobbing, not caring as the rough asphalt scraped his palms and the filthy ground stained his designer jeans. "Go!" he begged. "Please, Sauli. _Please_."

Sauli didn't listen. Instead, he knelt down and picked up the rag, shook it as clean as he could, then crawled closer, hesitantly offering Adam the cloth with his left hand instead of his right. "I made a promise to you," he said, and the gold band around his finger glinted warmly in the cold full moon's unforgiving light. Adam choked on a sob, and he let Sauli press the makeshift bandage to his wound. "We are _married_. Sickness or health. Lycanthropy is a sickness, yes?" Adam nodded, unable to speak, and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "No silver bullets, and no divorce." This time, Adam let Sauli pull him close. "I never would have told you I loved you if I didn't mean it."

" _Rakastan_ ," Adam murmured, remembering when Sauli first told him what it meant after whispering it against his skin. He felt Sauli nod.

"Yes. I meant it, and I mean it. I am your friend, I am your partner, I am your husband, I am _yours_." He let go and carefully lifted Adam's injured arm, then pressed a kiss above the cloth, just above the bite. "And you are mine. Whatever happens when the wound heals, I will still be there. I will help you fight monsters, and I will help you love yourself."

"I _am_ a monster."

"No." Sauli gently released Adam's arm, then traced his fingers over Adam's dirty cheek. "No, you are Adam, and you will always be Adam, no matter what next month brings."

"But what if you can't…what if I…" God, he could barely even _think_ it, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to say it. "What if I hurt you? What if I, like—"

"You won't hurt me."

"But what if I do, though? What if I break through the chains like that guy did, and—" He was crying again, body wracked with sobs that he couldn't fight back. Fuck, why couldn't he have been _numb_ , like so many other people? Other people didn't fucking _cry_ —hell, _he_ didn't fucking _cry—_ but he couldn't stop _thinking_. " _God_ , what if I—"

"What if, what if, what if. So much 'what if.' So many." Sauli kissed Adam on the lips. "I can fight you. I can take you." He held out his arm and flexed his muscles, bulges unseen beneath his black duster and the darkness, and he scowled like a snarling tough guy. Adam couldn't help but chuckle softly, and Sauli grinned. "There. There is my Adam." He wrapped his arms around Adam once more. "My beautiful, beautiful Adam, who is sweet and brave and strong and—"

Adam's face fell. "And who completely fucked up."

"Not completely." He kissed Adam again. "You found me in that bar that night and took me home, yes? And you said yes when I proposed?" Adam bit his lip, and nodded. "There. See? It takes more than one mistake one night to completely fuck up."

"I—" Adam drew in a shaky breath. "He could have killed you. He could have…I did…I wasn't _thinking_. I'm supposed to _think_ when I—"

"Think now." Sauli combed his fingers through Adam's hair, gently rubbing Adam's scalp. "Think of how we are going to protect you, if you need it, and of how many years we will spend together. Your life is not over, okay? Our life together is not over. Think of that."

Sauli got to his feet and brushed the dust from his knees, and he held out his hand. "Let's call the others in to clean this up, and let's take you and get _you_ cleaned up. Okay?"

Adam took a breath, and then another, then wiped the tears from his eyes. Somehow, he was still breathing. Somehow, for a moment, he believed. "Okay," he said, and took Sauli's hand. "Okay."


End file.
